Second
by UglyKidAtHogwarts
Summary: Ginny Weasley is used to being second...PLEASE R/R!..btw- it's super short!


Disclaimer: Mine? Psh. I wish. They belong to Ms. JKR. And don't bother trying to sue. I'm an unemployed high school student who gets her kicks talking 'bout gay men.  
  
A/N: This is the first het fic I've posted. I was just sitting in my world history class today and inspiration hit me. I kinda like it because I just adore Angsty!Ginny. Anyway, please read and respond! All opinions welcome!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry used to give me second looks. He doesn't anymore. It used to be that I'd look at him with my goofy smile, my face all flushed, and he'd take a second glance. But now something's different. He used to slip me these little smiles at dinner or in the hall and it was like a secret. No one else ever saw them and we'd never say anything about it. He'd walk with Ron and Hermione, see me, glance over his shoulder and throw me a toothy grin.  
  
When Ron and Hermione got together, Harry went to his godfather first. Then he came to me. He told me that things were weird and that he needed time away from them. I was thrilled. For those few glorious weeks, he was mine. I wasn't second ;I was first.  
  
When I sit back and think about it now, it's hard to express exactly what I felt. I was, by far, the happiest girl in the world. For once, Harry took me to class; then he'd walk with Hermione and Ron. He'd sit really close to me at dinner and lean in when I talked to him. I could feel his breath on my face and feel the warmth of his body and I knew that I was all he was thinking about.  
  
I'm not sure when things started to change again. I guess it started when he told me about his crush. He said there was someone he really liked and for a fleeting moment, I really thought I had a chance. He told me he couldn't tell me about it because he knew that the person he liked wouldn't understand. He said he'd never be enough for that person. That's when I knew it wasn't me. For me, he was more than enough. He was everything I breathed, everything I felt, everything I was. But, I supported him. Told him that it was ok. Anyone would be lucky to have him. After that conversation, the distance came back.  
  
He's always with Hermione and Ron now. They broke up. Decided that they were better as friends. He still talks to me and occasionally, he'll come up to me and tell me about the wonderful day he had. That he'd been around his special person all day and that he wish that he could tell them.  
  
I begged Harry to tell me who it was. Kept telling myself that if I knew who it was, I could be like them and that Harry would want me. When he told me it was Ron, I thought I'd die. I couldn't really say anything. At that moment I knew that I couldn't be Ron. I wouldn't be enough for Harry ever. Ron had something I'd never have. An understanding, if you will. Harry Potter is a celebrity in my eyes and to Ron, he's just Harry, his best friend.  
  
It's my fault, really, that I come second now. I told Ron everything that Harry had said to me. He got really excited and told me that I had done the right thing telling him. He asked me if it was okay and I told him yes. When you love someone enough, you have to let them go.  
  
Harry used to give me second looks. He doesn't anymore. It used to be that I'd look at him with my goofy smile, my face all flushed, and he'd take a second glance. Now he looks at Ron with that secret smile. I know that they share secrets that I'll never know. They have this bond that is incredible and words can't even explain it.  
  
Tomorrow is their commitment ceremony. They've been together for 3 years now and are happier than ever. For the most part, I've gotten over it. I've moved on, facing the fact that I'll never be the first Weasley in his life. And usually, I'm okay with that.....  
  
Harry used to give me second looks. He doesn't anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fini! Yay! Please respond. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope ya'll like it too. This one is for my good friend Audra. You said the right thing, kiddo. Does that make you a muse? Or maybe....a sheep? 


End file.
